My sunshine!
by rdx4life
Summary: Please review on my story. Hope you like it.


I walk alone near the river wondering how my life would be in as a princess in a large castle with my prince. I feel a sudden push against my back and the next thing I know it, im in the river. Damon comes out and says "Dreaming are we?" He gives out his hand for me to take. I grab his hand and pull him in. "Take that" I yell. I splash at him and look him in his eyes. Deep in his eyes I see that his hiding something so dark. I ask him "What's wrong". "Oh …Nothing" . His voice trembled. But I can tell something was wrong, very wrong and that this would hurt me much in the near future…...

I pack my bags in a rush to get to school and grab a piece of toast, eating it on the way out. I just reached to my bus stop on time to catch the bus. As I got on the bus I saw that all the seats were taking expect for one next to Stefan. I sat down at the edge of my seat trying to avoid any conversation at all. He started to stare at me and it was starting to piss me off. "What are you staring at huh? He looked down. "I'm sorry", "It's just that you're so beautiful and it's hard not to look at you". And he turned to look on his side of the wind. I felt slack for yelling at him, I mean his a alright guy. I turn to apologise to him and I see his skinny finger up his nose. He suddenly releases that I was looking at him and pulls his finger straight down and looks away. _I think, "Okay then, I take all that stuff about him back. Stefan's a creep and official note never ever to go near Stefan again._ We arrive at school and I get off the bus. "Bonnie you left your phone on the bus" I turn around to see Stefan holding my phone his soft hand alone with his skinny little fingers. _ I think to my self ewwwww, I am getting a new phone. _I slowly take the phone with two fingers making sure not to touch it to much. "Thanks" I run into the toilets washing my hands with soap. _EEEEWWW._ I come out of the toilets in a rush bumping into Stefan and my books are knocked over on to the ground. _Oh shit. _At the same time we both crouch down gathering my books. _Oh no, his going to touch my books with his dirty little hands. Who knows where they have been… _"It's alright, I'll pick it up my self" . "Na, I knocked it down, so ill picked it up". I picked quickly picked my books up and then I felt something warm grab my hand. I looked up and it was Stefan was smiling at me. I pulled my hand away really quickly and ran off to as the smile on Stefan's face disappeared.

I sat down in English class staring at the guy in front of. His hair so fluffy as the wind passes through it, his body so stiff that it could knock over a whole football team, his eyes so blue that you could drown in them. I was waiting agers for him to ask me out. The bell rang and Damon turned around and smiled at me. We walked out of class together and then he finally looked at me and said "Uumm..Hey, Bonnie, would you like to catch a movie, sometime". _Woop woop , score! _My reply was obvious, but before I could stay anything Stefan stormed in with cowboy hat and his booger hanging of his nose and said "Back off mate, She's mine". _OMG what has he done._ "Oh, sorry bro, she's all yours" and Damon walks of. Stefan smiles again at me with his rotten teeth. "Will you go out with me Bonnie?" I got so pissed off I screamed at him saying "NO WAY, WHO'S GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU?" "YOU PICK YOUR NOSE, YOU POP YOUR PIMPLES ON YOUR FACE IN CLASS TIME, AND WHEN YOU GET NERVOUS YOU FART. "SO YOU TELL ME, WHAT ARE THE CHANGES OF YOU GOING OUT WITH ME OR ANYOTHER GIRL?" Everybody in the hall way looked at me as a fumed out of the hallway. _Did I say to much… _

The next couple of days Stefan didn't turn up to school at all. I felt bad that he was gone just because of me. And the fact that I embarrassed him in front of the whole school was enough to leave. But at least I got my own seat on the bus. Days went flying past and one day a guy sat in my spot. I didn't mind him at all. He had blond hair, big muscles and a very cute smile. As soon as he came of the bus all the girls pointed at him and gossiping about how cute and hot he was. But he seemed not to care at all. _I wonder who he is. _At lunch I saw him sitting by himself listening to music and eating a apple. I was glad that he was put in my History class and that I sat next to him. Sir called out the roll. "Elizabeth" "Here"

"Emily" "Here"

"Bonnie" "Here"

"Blake" "Here"

"Stefan" "Here", and the guy next to me put his hand up. I stared at him. "Why are you staring at me, its distracting me" I was speechless and I looked at the wall wondering "I influenced him so much".b


End file.
